My Heroe
by Omega554
Summary: Los Meritos , los logros , todo lo que e logrado atra vez de mi vida a desaparecido , hey pero en toda historia de heroes hay una segunda oportunidad...esta es la mia, preparate mundo por que, Naruto Uzumaki esta aqui.


**Prologo**

 **Un Nuevo Comienzo**

.

.

-x-

.

.

El punto de estar vivo, es disfrutar los buenos meritos cometidos en la vida, disfrutar aquellos momentos presiados y increibles que nunca podran borrarse, todo es un recuerdo y por ser un recuerdo..es un echo.

El **Tsukuyomi Infinito** [ **Mungen Tsukuyomi** ] es un jutsu del **Rinnen Sharingan** [ **Ojo Giratorio del Samsara** ] que consiste la creacion de una ilucion donde, los mayores deseos y anelos del sometido por el jutsu se cumplen.

En esta ilucion, momentos preciados ocurren sustituyendo los recuerdos, en esta ilucion todos tus seres preciados estan, en esta ilucion... todo es , sera ,y se convertira en un echo.

Oh y uno de los otros inconvenientes, todo el chakra de los sometidos sera estraido y atraido hacia un arbol, generando que por consecuencia los sometidos (El mundo) moriran y sus cuerpos se transmutaran en los llamados zesus blancos.

Ahora en esta batalla titanica solo quedaban dos oponentes, opositores del ideal del otro.

Madara Uchiha, El llamada fantasma de los Uchihas , El desertor mas grande de konoha , El Uchiha mas poderoso y el ultimo titulo como Jinchuriki del juubi.

Y el ultimo opositor a los ideales de Madara.

Naruto Uzumaki, El ninja numero uno en sorprender a las personas , un senin , Jinchuriki del **Kyūbi** o kurama , Transmigrante de Asura.

Estos dos titanes tenian una batalla acalorada , en un principio Sasuke tambien estaba batallando pero Madara logre asentar un golpe sertero, en su ultimo momento le dio la marca del **Yin** a Naruto.

Ahora era una pelea entre Naruto vs Madara.

Madara logrando haber disipado los **Edo-Tensei** de los anteriores Hokages, y con Sakura y Kakashi atrapados en la ilucion mundial.

Naruto miro a Madara , la exprecion en la cara del rubio era ilegible.

"...¿Por que?" Pregunto Naruto a Madara de la forma menos expresiva posible.

Madara solo sonrio, alzando las manos apuntando a toda la destrucion "Ves todo esto" Madara miro con melalcolia todo el panorama "Esto...es el mundo real , tan cruel como parece y tan sangriento como real mente es".

"Esta es la unica forma" miro a Naruto "Es la unica manera de crear a cada ser...su mundo ideal".

Durante todo el discurso el rubio tenia las manos cerradas , incluso generando que sangre saliera , su pelo tapaba sus ojos , pero dejo de apretar las manos.

"Tal vez ,...tengas razon" Una sonrisa se estendio por las caracteristicas del Uchiha "Este mundo esta podrido..." Madara miro a Naruto con contemplasion, entonces hablo.

"Entoces, por que no me ayud..."

"No me dejaste terminar" Habia una sonrisa desafiante en los labios de Naruto "este mundo puede estar podrido" comenzo a correr en direcion hacia un Madara que estaba preparando su baston.

"¡Pero ... lo protegere!" en un segundo el **Modo Ashura** habia rodeado a Naruto con su capa palida.

"¡Maldito no comprendes, eres igual a hashirama!" gritando igual mente Madara con una tremenda fuerza movio su Shokujou.

Lo movio con tal fuerza que la tierra parecia dividirse al tacto, grandes estensiones de rocas volaron por los aires.

Moviendose rapidamente, Naruto tomo impulso saltando de roca en roca, en la ultima roca toma tanto impulso que...

 ** _¡Crash!_**

Golpeo a Madara con la cabeza, justamente Madara habia intervenido colocando el Shokujou en medio evitando el golpe de Naruto.

"¡Muere Uzumaki!" Una de las **Gudodamas** se movio rapidamente golpeando a Naruto.

 **¡Boom!**

" _Un clon, entonces el verdadero"_

Madara rapidamente salto evitando una golpe, despues otro y otro y otro.

Mirando al frende, vio una cantidad colosal de clones, todos en el **Modo ashura**.

Haciendo un par de sellos de manos,Desando el infierno.

- _Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku._

Madara soplo un inmenso muro compuesto de bolas de fuego que se expandia y crecia a una muy descomunal velocidad.

Practicamente parecian metioriotos en llamas, todos dirigidos a los Naruto.

¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!

Una gran cantidad de clones fueron destruidos en el iminente ataque.

Mirando a los restantes, Madara sonrio salvaje mente.

"Bailemos, Uzumaki"

A una gran velocidad aparecio en frente de un de los michos clones, y comenzo a golpear.

Dos golpes y el clon habia desaparecido, y una masacre de golpes comenzo.

.

.

-x-

.

.

"Kurama,¿que podemos hacer?" le pregunto Naruto a una de los bijus.

"¿Kurama?"

".. **Naruto, yo i los demas bijus tenemos una idea** " la voz potente del nueve colas se pudo escullar.

"Fabuloso, ¿cual es el plan?"

" **El plan deberia discutise dentro** "

Inmdiatamente despues, Para Naruto pareciera que lo estubieran jalando.

= **Espacio Mental De Naruto =**

Cuando Naruto espero encontranse en su clasico lugar de encuentro, pero que equivocado estaba.

Estaba en el lugar donde conocio a los demas bijus, todos juntos estaban en un circulo con el en el centro.

Todos los bijus miraban a Naruto con sierta tristesa.

"¿Cual es el plan chicos?" pregunto con las manos detras de la cabeza.

"Eh" dijo confundido Naruto al ver a los bijus conectar sus puños, pero esta vez con la inclucion de Kurama.

" **Una ultima vez** " dijo Kurama.

"Una...ultima vez" dijo Naruto muy confundido "Chicos que estan planeando".

" **Naruto** " Naruto miro a matatabi " **Confias en nosotros ¿cierto** ".

"¡claro que si!" dijo Naruto.

" **Entonces, una ultima vez** " esta vez fue Son Goku.

Caminando con tranquilidad hasta estar debajo de las manos colosales de los bijus.

Alzando la mano, choco el puño con la palma de todos sus amigos.

... _Todo fue blanco.._

.

.

-x-

.

.

De los una vez millones y millones de clones solo quedaban dos clones, los cuales Madara destruyo de un movimiento de su mano, generando una precion de aire poderosa que los destruyo.

"Ninguno de ellos era el real" Madara miro acalorada mente hacia todos lados "Que raro juraria haber senti..."

¡Crac!¡Crac!¡Crac!¡Crac!¡Crac!¡Crac!

Una gran presencia se podia sentir, todo comenzo a templar, incluso el shinju.

"El arbol, la fruta" Rapidamente madara volo hacia el arbol con todas las ganas de tomarlo.

¡Crash!

Madara fue mandado a volar a una velocidad de vertigo hacia el suelo.

De el cielo como una deidad, un ser se bajaba.

De cabellos tan blancos como la nieven y con unos ojos tal como la sangre.

Un aura de puro poder lo rodeaba.

Parandose, Madara sonrio con locura "Eso...me dolio".

Alzando las manos, una gran consentracion de energia dio paso a una **bijudama** incluso mas colosal que la del mismo juubi.

"Ten, un **Regalo** " de una manera oscura lanzo la **Bijudama** que contrario a su tamaño, iba tan rapido como el sonido.

Pero...

Manifestando una bola negra como la noche la lanzo hacia la **Bijudama** la cual desparecio en particulas.

"¡Qu.."

No pudo terminar pues, un serio Naruto agarro su pecho y...

Jalo...

Duro...

"¡AHHHHHHHHGGGGG!"

Despues de unos segundos madara habia dejado de critar, callendo de cara muerto y con su apariencia normal.

En la mano de Naruto habia una bola negra, la cual parecia estar que explotaba.

Era por que estaba condensada a una trillonesima parte de su tamaño.

La esfera, fue absorbida por el cuerpo de Naruto.

Con una tranquilidad palpable comenzo a flotar hasta estar frente a la fruta del shinju, y sin ninguna vacilacion se la comio.

No pasaron cambios en el exterior, pero en el interior todo el cuerpo de Naruto se estaba mejorando, huesos mas fuertes, chakra tan basto que era infinito y una cantidad de informacion que era dificil de procesar.

Haciendo un sello de mano.

" _Kai [Liberacion]"_ todos los que estaban en el Tsukuyomi infinito fueron liberados, Pero en el momento que Naruto se comio el fruto, borro los recuerdos de tanta gerras y del proceso del mismo chakra.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu" una gran cantidad de clones aparecieron "Quiero que bayan y traigan cualquir pergamino que tenga que ver con chakra y cualquiera de sus artes, incluso ipotesis de fuciones elementales.

Con un "hai" todos los clones desaparecieron.

Mirando al arbol, Naruto se acerco y sin titubiar, como un fantasma se adentro en el arbol, para nuncan volver a verse, en mucho tiempo.

.

.

-x-

.

.

Las eras pasaron, los momentos pasaron, la que una vez fue considerada las Naciones elementales habia desaparecido.

En este mundo haora nombrado tierra, estaban occuriendo eventos que marcarian la llegada de los heroes como Superman o Batman , o los super villanos como El joker y Lex luthor.

En Gotham, una solitaria figura estaba descansando en uno de los tejados.

Siendo un chico rubio atractivo de ojos azules como el cielo, piel palida y vestia de ropa elegante.

"Supongo que este es , sin duda un nuevo comienzo".

La mirada del chico estaba puesta sobre todo la ciudad.

Sonriendo, salto del tejado para desaparecer en las sompras de Gotham.

.

.

-x-

.

.

 _Fin del capitulo_

 _Este es una historia de dc y Naruto que e estado pensando hace ya mucho tiempo._

 _Espero que la disfrutaran._

 _Y si surgen dudas y hay peticiones no duden en preguntar con mucho gusta las respondere._

 _Hasta Luego._


End file.
